A Ben and Gwen 4th of July fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: Happy 4th of July! Ben and Gwen's family get together for the 4th of July. What will happen with our two favorite cousins? Read to find out. Please leave reviews on your way out... thank you...


A Ben and Gwen 4th of July fanfiction

It was the 3rd of July and Ben's family and Gwen's family were gonna get together at Ben's house to watch the fireworks and order a pizza. They planned to have a BBQ but then Ben remembered that Gwen is a vegetarian, so he decided to have them order pizza instead. His parents were surprised to hear him being considerate of her. But he just said he wanted her to be happy on independence day so that's why he said it. His parents thought he was joking but they didn't push it farther. But inside, Ben was telling the truth. He _did_ want her to be happy… he really started to like her. He was beginning to think he has a crush on her or maybe even loves her. More than just a cousin... he now realized he DID love her... More than just a cousin…. he decided that tonight he will tell her how he feels… it was now 5 PM. The fireworks were due for 10.30 PM and Gwen and her family was supposed to arrive in a few hours…

It was 7.20 PM and there was a knock on the door. Ben ran to the door to open it.

"Hi Ben!" said his aunt Lily and gave him a hug.

"Hi Aunt Lily hi Uncle Frank. Said Ben as he returned the hug they gave him

And finally…

"Hi Gwen…" he said to her with a smile which looked a little goofy but got rid of its goofiness when she turned to look at him, but was still smiling.

'Hi Ben!" said Gwen and gave her cousin a hug.

"How've you been?"

Ben's cheeks have turned slightly red and he was getting nervous…

_"Oh… what if she on to me?... why is she being so nice to me?..."_ he thought…

"Um... I've been fine. How are you doing?" he finally said

"I'm doing okay. I heard we are gonna be ordering pizza tonight instead of the usual BBQ. Why's that?"

Ben's cheeks have turned even redder now and his palms were beginning to sweat…

"Um… well… I know you are a vegetarian, so I thought we might as well eat pizza so you could enjoy the food too… I didn't want you to fast thought out most of the meal…" said Ben as his cheeks were now conspicuously red and looked down at his feet…

Gwen ignored his blushing. But there was a reason for it. She loved him. She loved him more than just a cousin. So she was assuming he felt the same way about her… and that made her feel very happy inside. She smiled and slightly blushed herself and embraced Ben in a big warm and loving bear hug and said to him

"Thanks Ben… sigh… thank you so much for thinking of me. That was very sweet and thoughtful of you… I really appreciate it…" and kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him again lovingly for a short time and went to help her and Ben's parents to set up the table…

Ben put his right hand on his right cheek and could feel his cousin's lipstick and spit on his cheek. He looked in the mirror… the lipstick was pink… he had a goofy smile on face and was blushing so hard his face's color was identical to Gwen's lipstick so it wasn't noticeable…

Ben chuckled happily and passed out on the sofa next to him…

Time passes…

The pizza has arrived and Ben was still sleeping. Gwen has been asked to wake him up…

She walked towards the sofa and saw Ben sleeping in it. She bent down and kissed his cheek again… he opened his eyes and saw Gwen's beautiful green eyes looking into his…

She whispered…

"_It's time to eat Ben. The pizza's here…"_ and chuckled…

Ben was looking into Gwen's face… it was much prettier when he looked at it closely… her eyes were beautiful… her nose was small and cute and her lips were something Ben's has always been dying to taste… and her face was just beautiful… especially because she was wearing makeup now…

"Okay… I'll be right there…" Ben said, breathless…

"Okay…" answered Gwen as Ben went to the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water and wait till the blushing disappeared… he was madly in love with her… and he just wanted to be with her for the rest of his life…

Hours pass…

Ben' and Gwen' families and themselves were now on Ben's front lawn waiting for the fireworks to start.

Ben and Gwen were sitting on the swing his parents had and the rest were sitting in lounge chairs… when all of a sudden…

*whistle…boom…* the first fire work has appeared… it was beautiful… it was a light blue circle expanding when it exploded… and then more fireworks began to appear.

Without Ben noticing, Gwen scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. When he felt her soft, fluffy hand holding his he jerked up for a second… he was beginning to sweat again… and his heart rate was accelerating…

But on the other hand his heart felt warm… it felt happy… and it just felt… whole… complete… like it never was before… it was thanks to his cousin Gwen… he loved so much…

The next fire work was of a pink heart and another small heart inside it… and it looked like the smaller heart was pointing right at Ben and Gwen's chests where their hearts were… then there was another fire work which looked like two kids kissing on the lips… and they looked a lot like Ben and Gwen… then two more fireworks appeared that one had the previous one of Ben Gwen kissing and another of a Cupid sending an arrow of love towards Ben and Gwen's chests while kissing (the firework ones) and the head which was the shape of a heart landed right between their chests where their hearts were. And then another heart shaped fire work appeared and then another Cupid shaped fire work appeared which sent another arrow of love into it Blew Ben and Gwen a kiss and disappeared.

Ben asked himself how all of this happened, but he then remembered he saw Gwen looking at her hand while it glowed in blue a few seconds earlier and had a smile on her face… he then realized it was Gwen who was doing it… she also made sure that only they could see it and their parents wouldn't… he was very grateful for that… Gwen leant her head on Ben's shoulder and whispered to him…

_"You know I love you...? Right Ben…?" _she asked…

_"Yes…"_ he answered…

_"But I love you even more…"_

They both smiled at Ben's remark as their faces inched closer to each other and their lips have met for the first time in their lives… Ben's biggest wish of his life has finally been granted… and he couldn't be happier about it… and little did he know… that Gwen wanted the same thing just as much as he did… maybe even more…

Ben felt happiness, he felt warm, he felt lie a wave of warmness and happiness has swept him away because of his love for his cousin… and her love for him… he felt like adrenaline has begun to flow through his vanes… his heart really was now whole and complete… because his heart has merged with his cousin's heart… like when two people who love each other dearly merge when they see each other again for the first time in many years… and he couldn't be happier about it… little did he know that his cousin felt the same way about him… only a million times more… maybe even more than that… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

As their kiss continued, it turned into a French kiss… Ben had his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same… their lips seemed to be glued to each other… glued to each other because of _love itself…_ _the most incredible and most passionate, loving and wonderful love they had for each other…_

They tried to pull the other with their lips as they kissed… and they moved and rubbed their arms around the other's neck… it was the most wonderful, loving passionate, divine and most perfect kiss in the world… _yeah…_

Ben pulled Gwen towards him (which caused her to yelp) and laid her down beside him on his parent's swing…

Time passes…

The firework show has ended and Ben and Gwen have fallen asleep cuddled next to each other while lying on the swing… their parents were about to walk into the house but then they saw them like that…

"_Aww… isn't that cute…"_ said Gwen's mom Lily

"Yeah, they look just adorable like that, don't you think?" said Ben's mom Sandra.

"Yes, they do…" said Ben's dad Carl.

"I wish I had a camera…" said Gwen's dad Frank.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Lily

"No, we'll just leave them be... I'll get a blanket for the from the house…" said Sandra and walked into her house as the rest followed… moments later, she returned and laid the blanket on the two kids and tucked them in and laid a kiss on their foreheads and said

"Sweet dreams kids…"and kissed them again on the forehead and walked back into the house… little did she know that Ben and Gwen kissed each other on the lips in their sleep after she went back into the house… little did Ben and Gwen know, that a real Cupid showed up and shot his air like made arrow of love towards them and the pink heart shaped head hit right between their chests where their hearts were… (Gwen was lying partially on top of Ben at the time). Gwen slightly stirred then but her chest still remained in place. Her lips were now a few centimeters from his. The Cupid now shot another love arrow and it met right between Ben and Gwen's lips. They kissed it in their sleep. Their chests and faces now glowed in pink and so did their bodies and the Cupid. then the glow disappeared… the cupid flew towards the sleeping couple and laid a kiss on their fore head as well and has then disappeared as well… they kissed each other in their sleep again and they glowed in pink and then a cloud like shaped pink heart appeared on top of them for a moment and then disappeared… they kissed each other on the lips in their sleep again and seemed to be sleeping more peacefully now…

After Ben and Gwen would have grown up, they would get married and give birth to a beautiful girl named Lily…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

Well what did you think? Pretty cute and romantic isn't it? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

Happy 4th of July by the way…ץץre fireworks began to appear.,o appear., it and the rest were sitting in lounge chairs...ick so it wasn't noticeble


End file.
